


Distraction

by SlyDirtyBlue



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Accidental Plot, Actual Lube too dont panic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruno, Come as Lube, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue
Summary: "What do you want, Abbacchio?"“I want my great Capo to sleep…”“I-can’t,” Bruno tires to fight it but with a warm hand sliding under his jacket, his stomach fills with lust. There's a sensation of fingers patting upwards, against the dark trail of hair before his bellybutton."Come on baby, let met tire you out."--------------------------------Or a fic where I somehow cranked out 5 pages of plot and 8 pages of Bruno getting his back blown out.Chinese  TranslationHere





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> *******NOT BETA READ*********  
> My grammar is trash, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I really hope yall liked this one shot! I'm so caught up with my YOI chapter by chapter, I never put time aside to do my other AUs for my other OTPs.

Bruno couldn’t let sleep visit him tonight.

 

Sleep wasn’t paying him any visit, it hasn’t paid him a visit in almost 4 days. No matter how many times his eyes grew heavy as if he’s going to get swept into a long slumber, he’s jolting himself awake. 

 

It was his paranoia, his growing anxiety that eats away at him every passing minute about his team. He worries someone or something is always watching them and if he were to close his eyes,  _ anything  _ could happen when it came to  middle of the night. The fear of shutting his eyes even for a second or two; Mista, Abbacchio,  Narancha , Fugo, Giorno, or Trish would be gone in a heartbeat. 

 

What kind of Capo would Bruno be if he would let his guard down just enough to get his entire team killed? What kind of Capo would be so foolish to even think of sleep when he has to protect everyone. 

 

It was Giornio who decided it would be best to buy a room at a motel so everyone could rest. He was quick to say no to such an outrageous idea because to Bruno, there is no such thing as having time to rest. Time is something Bruno is short on, so sitting to rest was a terrible,  _ terrible  _ idea.

 

Abbacchio on the other hand, as much to his disliking of Giorno, he only agrees with the youngest boy. 

 

It was true, they all needed rest after fighting and defeating Ghiaccio and sleeping in the car with seven people isn’t an option. So Bruno sat there, in a creaky full size bed he's sharing with Abbacchio and  Narancha . However, Abbacchio isn’t present in the room, he went out to get something to eat from the vending machine down the hall. Bruno argued with him how he shouldn’t go alone but the yelling ceased when Abbacchio told him it was best to watch the others and he could protect himself. 

 

Not even five minutes later, he grew worried because the silver haired man still hasn’t came back, leaving Bruno to think the absolute worse. As much as he wanted to leave to check on him, he realized he would be leaving the other five behind, unsupervised, so instead, he finds himself  scoping around the room. It then turned to over analyzing it, breaking down everything he saw as escape spots, items that could be used as weapons. His focus is interrupted by the sound of a loud snoring coming from Mista followed by  Narancha  muttering at the foot of his bed.

 

Mista, Giorno, and Fugo shared the pull out bed as Trish, who was very strict about not sharing a bed, took the full sized bed for herself. 

 

Bruno’s ears pick up the sound of someone approaching the door. He stood up from the bed, quicky, but not too fast to wake  Narancha . The door beeps and the person pushes the door open to reveal who it was.

 

His shoulders loosened up when he sees it’s Abbacchio.

 

Straighten silver locks dropping past his shoulders, no kinky swoops at the end of his hair in sight. With the weather, Abbacchio had the top half of his outfit tied around his waist as he wore a black tank top to cover his chest. Holding a small bag, he leans against the door frame to hold it open. For a man who is always a pouty or grumbling some type of insult towards Giorno, he gave off softer features, his eyebrows not pushed together as much.

 

The taller man signals Bruno to come to him. He could hear the the sound of an annoying street light trying to buzz back to life outside from where he sat. He could also hear Mista snoring in the background, causing him to turn, peak behind him, and stare at everyone in the room.

 

Abbacchio calls him again to snap his attention back to the pale man. With Bruno’s guard still up, he tipped his way over to Abbacchio, peeping his head around to see if there was any danger. Nothing was out of place and it leaves Bruno confused. The car was still outside, nor did he feel the presence of a stand user nearby, so why did he call him over?

 

“What’s wrong?” Bruno asked, still standing tall though he was struggling to keep his posture with him being borderline sleep deprived.

 

“Put some shoes on and follow me.” Abbacchio demanded, turning on his heels to walk down the hall.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bruno asked again, growing more anxious. He doesn't move from the door and it irritates Abbacchio, who pinches at the bridge of his nose before he’s backtracking to pulling Bruno by his arm. They began to walk further and further away from their room. 

 

Further away from the team he’s supposed to be watching over.  

 

Bruno could hear his bare feet patting against the shitty wood flooring under him. He kept twisting his head, trying to figure out where they were going and when he felt like they were too far from the room, he panics. “If you’re not going to telling me where we’re going, you’re wasting my time. I need to go back to keep an eye on everyone.”

 

It comes out as a sharp demand, to get the other to stop pulling his arm so he can go back but Abbacchio doesn’t listen. Instead, he stops his pace in front of another motel room. Abbacchio pulls out another keycard and when it beeps green, Bruno raised an eyebrow.

 

“Abba-” Bruno was cut off when the other yanks him in the room. Bruno looks around for a quick second to understand what was going on but he still didn’t get it. “Were you being followed?” Bruno asked in a low tone but the other man doesn’t reply, he just locks the door and turns to face Bruno, who still went babbling on. “We shouldn’t leave them alone…”

 

Abbacchio comes closer to Bruno. He sighs out loud, his steps are tauntingly slow, leading Bruno to back against the wall. Abbacchio stood in front of Bruno, blue eyes looking up at him. He rested a fist and forearm against the wall as he moves in. Long fingers inched up the side of his jaw, letting the taller man stroke his thumb on Bruno’s chin. 

 

The neon blue and violet  _ Welcome  _ sign that lit up outside the room, constantly flashing their colors through the blinds. The colors casting across the both of them. 

 

“Leone…” It comes out as a ghost like whisper, as if the words never made it out and were pushed into Abbacchio’s mouth that was now on his. Bruno didn’t know what to do with his hands at first then decided to reach up and feel the silk, silver locks on the pads of his fingertips. He falls into the kiss, because it was something he missed from his lover. With missions on top of missions, the two never had time alone long enough to even hold hands. 

 

Abbacchio pushes himself on Bruno, his arm on the wall now hooking around Bruno’s slim waist to pull them closer, to reel him into a deeper kiss.

 

When Abbacchio creeps his tongue in, Bruno’s soft moan vibrated their joined lips, frowning slightly because he knew what Abbacchio is trying to do. His restless nights was rubbing off on everyone and Abbacchio is the first to get affected. His lips trailing drastically slow on top of Leone's, no longer returning the soft kisses as his mind started to wonder again, stressing out over every little thing.

 

Abbacchio pulls away with poorly washed away eyeliner and purple stained lips that hovered over Bruno’s, all to whisper, “You’re distracted.”

 

The two words was enough to have Bruno gently push Abbacchio away from him by placing a hand on the middle of his chest. 

 

“Distrac-” Bruno’s voice came off harsh, so he stops. He breathes in to collect himself and fix his tone. “Of course I’m distracted. You’re distracting me. We need to be watching over our team that you’ve dragged us away from.” Bruno's voice went back to its drained, irritable tone. “And for what? Hm? So we can leave them at risk just so we can fuck around?”

 

“You’re tired, Buccellati .”

 

“No shit I’m tired!” Bruno snaps. He breaks under the ice and it comes rushing out. “How can you sleep knowing we’re being watched, followed? How can you shut your eyes so carelessly knowing we could be attacked at any possible moment? I can’t just  _ sit here  _ and be responsible for everyone’s death.”

 

“Bruno-”

 

Hand raised slightly to signal him not to talk anymore. “Don’t,” He sharply tells the man in front of him. 

 

“Bruno…” Abbacchio comes closer, as if Bruno wasn't already leaning against the wall. His hand comes back up to pinch his thumb and index between his chin. He's looming over him, looking down at him to have his long locks come brushing over his face. “Your shoulders can carry but so much…”

 

“Don't,” Bruno snaps again but louder, feeling his bottom lip tremble. He stood his ground, wrapping his right hand around the hand on his chin that felt strangely foreign to him suddenly. He tries to unhook the pale fingers from his chin but it only makes the older man pull Bruno closer, away from the wall to have their chest press together. Abbacchio is now looking down at Bruno more intensely, eyes sharp, locking with blue iris and Bruno felt himself break even more.  

 

“You're out here breaking your damn back for these boys like they can't protect themselves. You belittle them.” 

 

“I do not-” 

 

“Don't speak when I'm talking to you.” Abbacchio hisses, yanking Bruno's chin to have tilt his head back even further only to pull down harshly to let go of his grip. Bruno shuts his mouth just as fast as the demand that was given, glancing at his bare feet. His vision clouded from the tears collecting at the rim of his bottom eyelids. 

 

He’s frustrated.

 

“They are not some weak beings without a stand. They can carry themselves just fine and they can protect Trish just as fine as well. Do you not realize some fights when we’re not present? Do you fail to see them succeed?” Bruno stayed quiet, letting Abbacchio fingers play in his luscious black hair, sliding to remove the clips placed towards his bang. He’s careful for he does not want strands to get caught in the metal snaps. 

 

“You must not realize the result of injuries everyone has gained,” Bruno mutters. This time, Abbacchio doesn’t snap at him for talking. The eldest simply reaches out to place the hairclips on the tables not too far from where they stood.

 

“Minor injuries, “ Abbacchio corrected, twirling a few locks of Bruno’s hair around his index finger. He could hear a small scoff leave Abbacchio's throat when he goes on. “Or nothing too drastic to where that doughnut headed buffoon can’t fix.” 

 

Abbacchio touch both side of his jaw to lift his head back up. Cupping his hands to let his thumb stroke the flushed cheekbones. 

 

Blue eyes still didn’t meet with the other’s. “What do you want, Abbacchio?” 

 

Leone tilts his head, leaning in to kiss the younger’s forehead gently, moving down to kiss a weak spot near Bruno’s ear, making him shutter only harder when he whispered there.

 

“I want my great Capo to sleep…” He said, catching the left earlobe between his teeth, nibbling for a second before his hands slowly slide down Bruno’s sides to grab both hips in his strong grip. His thumbs rubbing in circles against Bruno’s hip bones, raising a airy gasp out of him. His hands finding their way to slide up Abbacchio’s bare forearms, nail accidently digging into the skin there. 

 

“I-can’t,” Bruno tires to fight it but with a warm hand sliding under his jacket, his stomach fills with lust at the sensation of fingers patting upwards against the dark trail of hair before his bellybutton. 

 

Leone found his way to kiss at the exposed neck, sucking marks that may appear darker than his lipstick the next morning. The oldest racks his nails quickly up Bruno’s sides, causing him to breathe out quickly. Thumbs found their way to his already perked nipples, a weak moan falling from his lips. Bruno lulls his head back, biting at his bottom lip to keep any other sound from leaking out. All for Abbacchio to pinch tightly on his right nipple, twisting it along with the lace that was under his jacket. 

 

“Come on baby,” Abbacchio moves forward, having Bruno’s back fully against the wall yet again, their lower half pressing so close together. Bruno groans, feeling Abbacchio growing pended up, feeling himself already lively. Leone reaches up with his left hand to bring them in for a quick kiss, his other hand still busy rolling Bruno’s rosy nipple between his fingers before he speaks. “Let me tire you out.” He sings sweetly. 

 

Abbacchio unbuttons the white jacket and Bruno lets it fall to the floor, leaving his top half only dressed in the black lace bralet. He got ready to protest but the oldest is already catching Bruno’s lips with his, hands going back to grab bare hips to pull him into the waves of Abbaachio’s. His breathing hitched, hiding his face into Abbacchio’s chest that smells strongly of ginger and sage.

 

Abbacchio finds himself kissing lower and lower and before Bruno knows it, the taller man has dropped to his knees in front of him. Peppering kissing on the expose skin right above his beltline before he’s loosening the button and unzipping his pants down. 

 

“L-”

 

“Shh.” It was all Abbacchio says, not giving Bruno room to reject or accept as his semi hard cock is springing free from the restraints of his pants and boxers. 

 

Abbacchio gives a delicate smile and Bruno is swooned as soon as he witness it. Blue eyes stares down at him, watching Abbacchio appreciate his sex inches away from his plush, playful smile. He breathes out his nose at how beautiful his boyfriend is and the neon lights that painted over them didn’t make it any better. Calloused hands chased up his milky thighs to return them on his hips. He sucked and nibbled at the soft skin near the spot that collected the most heat. 

 

“Can my baby boy tell me what he wants?” Abbacchio teases.

 

Bruno lets out a low scoff, barely noticeable just like the roll of his eyes at older man’s words. Abbacchio rub his thumb on the head of his cock. He smears the precum slipping from his tip before he pulls away to pop his thumb in his mouth to get a taste of his lover tonight. 

 

The way Abbacchio let his index finger slide up under his cock, has him slipping. The way Abbacchio trailed hot kisses across his stomach, dragging his tongue up the happy trail, avoiding where he knows what Bruno wants the most.

 

“Mouth…” Bruno gives in, his posture slumping to show he has submitted. 

 

“Hm,” Abbbacchio hums, popping an eyebrow up, his smile falling to a dark smirk. Fingers went to wrap around his cock, tugging slightly as he leans forward to place one single kiss on the head. He shifts on his knees, spreading his long legs a little more to get some type of comfortable position before he finally tighten his grip around Bruno’s member. 

 

Panting harder when Abbacchio drags his tongue from the base to hum his way back to the tip. His tongue takes a quick dip on Bruno’s slit, making Bruno jolt at the intense shock running up his back from the feeling. Abbacchio is looking up at Bruno, barely able to pinch his thumb and index around the younger’s girth. Once their eyes met, Abbacchio is wrapping his warm lips around him, eyes fluttering shut as he hums around the cock that laid heavy in his mouth. 

 

The vibration mindlessly send Bruno’s head flying back into the wall behind him. There was a loud thud and he could feel Abbacchio smirk around the girth of him. He only takes half of him down, pulling away to peck several more kisses on the head. It was short lived for something better; having the tip meet with the back of Abbacchio’s throat.

 

His nose burying in the black patch of hair to inhale the natural scent of citrus and the musk of raw sex Bruno held there. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” Bruno groans out, giving Abbacchio a push to start bobbing his head, taking Bruno deep down his throat, shamelessly letting his hands roam up his legs and stroke his stomach to feel it flex with each spike of pleasure. Bruno watches the man on his knees, reaching down to touch the silver hair behind his ear. It was to see his face better, more than worrying if he’d get his own hair in his mouth. The neon lights that made their way through the window of the motel room played so well on Abbacchio’s skin, and god, neon violet has never looked so good on a man. 

 

Abbacchio would rock his head back and forth, taking more of him at some pulls or very little now and then. Then times he allowed Bruno to hit the back of his throat, causing to choke slightly, pulling away to recover, licking and sucking on the shaft. Bruno felt the pit of his stomach fluttered and he blushed to his embarrassment because he didn’t know he was this pent up to the point he’s coming this fast. 

 

“Abbacchio.” A weak warning for him to pull off while pleasure was building each passing second, feeling himself ready to spill. The silver haired man took the warning as a grain of encouragement, taking Bruno to the back of his throat over and over and over again. Abbacchio moans around the heaviness of his cock on tongue, a shutter rushes through his entire body.  Gradient yellow to blue eyes peck up, cheeks hollow, and that shit eating smirk playing on the corners of his stretched lips.

 

The Capo could only whine and let his knees buckle, the tongue on him feeling like hot velvet. He tries to push Abbacchio off of him. The palm of his right hand pressed against his clammy forehead, fingers pulling at the short bangs. “ _ Leone.”  _ He warns again, more desperate, feeling himself curl and crouch forward. 

 

With his boyfriend being hard headed and stubborn, he pulls off, but kept his lips around the head of his cock to flick his tongue skillfully on the glands there. His tongue prodding the slit several times, knowing Abbacchio was enjoying that taste of him. Bruno couldn’t keep up, shuddering violently and gives up on trying to push him away as his orgasim comes crashing down. His thighs twitching and his shoulders shook while Abbacchio was trying to suck the life out of him. 

 

Bruno tires to catch his breath and he struggled to keep his balance with his knees feeling weaker, his eyelids felt heavier.

 

Bruno pats the man's head, trying to wiggle away thanks to how sensitive he has became. He thought they were finished, that they could go back to the room and hopefully he can sleep. He’s more drained than what he was earlier, so after that, he’s sure he could sleep, right? But Abbacchio wasn’t done, he had other plans. 

 

Abbacchio cupped the back of Bruno’s right kneecap, swinging his leg over his shoulder. It knocked off the ink haired man’s balance, making him rely on the wall to keep him from falling over. Peeking down, Abbacchio placed his hand in front of his mouth spitting out Bruno’s release.. He rubs it in between two fingers and his thumb while his other hand is reaching around to pull at one of Bruno’s ass cheek. 

 

Bruno’s cock was spent but still on alert, Abbacchio reaching for his entrance with his cum coated fingers. His index finger circled around the rim, pushing very little to feel Bruno twitch in anticipation. 

 

Abbacchio pushes his index finger in to the first knuckle and Bruno groans at the breach. Biting on his bottom lip when Abbacchio pushes his entire finger in him, Bruno shut his eyes to focus on adjusting. Abbacchio pulls his finger out to thrust it back in and curving his finger a little to tease the man above him. 

 

Abbacchio doesn't waste any time to accompany his index finger with his middle. Bruno hisses at the light burn and can only hope to God that cum isn't their only source of lubricant. He breathes through his nose, inhale shakingly while fingers slides deeper than the last plunge. 

 

“I'm exhausted.” Bruno confessed quietly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. Abbacchio lets out a husky chuckle. 

 

“For a Capo, you're a terrible lair.” Bruno pouts, yes pouts, when he's left empty and Abbacchio drops his leg for him to stand. Bedroom eyes fell heavy on Bruno's lids, being able to catch Abbachio's erection tenting the lower half of his outfit. Slender fingers tucked black locks behind Bruno's ear before they're snaking downwards, cupping his ass in a firm grip. He began to knead and separate them, humming in approval and Bruno could only pant, bouncing back from his first orgasm. “Not tired enough.” Abbacchio mutters, more to himself.

 

Abbacchio bends down to grab something out the bag. It gives Bruno time to actually catch his breath. Standing back up, he takes Bruno with him and in seconds, he’s swept off his feet with hands holding him up by the back of his thighs. In a heartbeat, his legs are wrapping around Abbacchio. Hands bracing on his shoulders while the wall, for the third time tonight, holds him. There is a bed, not even five feet away from them but Abbacchio used his strength to keep Bruno up by one arm. The sound of his belt unbuckling rang in Bruno’s ears, making him blush, twitching back to life. In his busy hand, he held a bottle of lube and a condom.

 

He puts the silver condom packet from his hand, pressing the packet between Bruno's lips. 

 

“Hold that for me.” Abbacchio asked nicely. Bruno did what he's told but he almost loosen his lips to cry out at the feeling of cold slicked fingers went back to play with his ass. “Ah, ah. Don’t go dropping it.” He push his two fingers further in, centimeters away from Bruno’s sweet spot. “That is, unless you want me raw.” Bruno gave shot daggers at him, blowing the condom wrapper out his mouth. It hits Abbacchio, fueling a dark chuckle. He shares a harsh kiss with Bruno for a quick second before he pulls away again. “You filthy, bitch”. Abbacchio moans, working his fingers deeper and faster. Bruno takes a sharp inhales and arches his back to try to get the fingers to brush against his prostate but Abbacchio wasn’t allowing it, pulling out to curve his fingers in all the wrong places.

 

Bruno was so close to begging, pleading for his boyfriend to enter him so he can feel all of him finally, yet, he holds his ground and allows Abbacchio to work him open more. As reckless and fast paced as the older man is on a regular basis, he always took this part slow, fearing that if he rushed into fucking Bruno, he’d hurt him. Oh but once he knows Bruno is fully loose for him, he’s having him any and whatever way he wants. 

 

“One more,” Abbacchio whispers, trying to work his third finger in. Bruno keens loudly, letting his voice out freely. He can tell Abbacchio was enjoying ever little cry and squeak that left from Bruno’s lips, pushing him to tease him. He press against his prostate a few times to get Bruno to dig his fingernails that are secure on his shoulders. 

 

“Just fuck me already, Leone.”

 

“Anything for my Capo.” Abbacchio shifts a little, “Hold on to me more?” Bruno wrapped his legs tighter around Abbacchio’s waist, arms slinging around his neck so the elder could one handedly unbutton his pants. Bruno was becoming drowsier, placing lazy kissing up Abbaachio’s neck, humming when he can hear the other stroking his cock with lube. Fingers circled around his twitching entrance, craving something bigger to fill him, needing Abbacchio rubbing against his walls. 

 

He felt the fat head of Abbacchio cock press against him. Hips pushing upwards a little to test the waters for a second before he adds pressure. Bruno mulled, whimpering at Abbacchio’s head pops its way in. Usually, he would wait, letting the raven haired adjust. Instead, he keeps pushing more of himself in, letting Bruno’s greedy ass devour his cock.

 

Mouth wide open with no sound falling from it and eyebrows nit; Bruno tightens his grip on Abbacchio’s bare shoulders.  

 

“That’s it baby, take all of me.” 

 

When Bruno feel a set of balls pressed against his backside, a rushed breath turns into a intense moan. Nine inches of Leone, buried inside him and Bruno is dizzy with it. Bruno didn’t know how to talk, tell the other what he wanted, or what he needed. Words somehow just stop existing. 

 

Abbacchio pulls out ever so slightly, to rock back in. He did that several more times, each time pulling more of himself out. Abbacchio pulls all the way out, a sign that Bruno is adjusted enough. As soon as he pops his cock back in the pocketed warmth, he begins thrusting into Bruno recklessly.

 

“ _ Shit,  _ Leone _ ,”  _ Bruno cries out. Each thrust sends his back sliding up against the wall. Abbacchio reaches around with his hand to pull one of Bruno’s ass cheeks, spreading him more to allow himself to sink deeper. Leone stops his fast pace, slowing his hips to fall into a slow rhythm. The tip of Abbacchio’s cock tapping his prostate, causing his back to curve into a beautiful arch. Abbacchio noticed, his hand come trailing up the curve in appreciation. His cock brushing on Leone’s tank top, shaking in pleasure at the contact of the soft cotton fabric on sensitive skin.  

 

Abbacchio is always praising and grateful for hearing every little sound Bruno made when they’re like this, but it works both ways. The hearty grunts and damn near growls Abbacchio sung near his ears is something he would never grow tired of.

 

It’s probably because he’s drained and running on a bare maximum of seven hours of sleep in the past four days but his head is hazy. He reaches up to cup Abbacchio’s jaw to pull him to meet his lips. A few pecks turns heated, tongue pushing in and stroking over the other’s, tasting a hint of himself from earlier. He feels Abbacchio rolls his hips into him, lips leaving him to lick down his jaw to mouth at Bruno’s neck. 

 

Bruno starts to roll his own hips to meet with Abbacchio’s, moaning the man’s name like a prayer. His eyelashes fluttering shut, feeling his cock rub on Abbacchio’s bare stomach thanks to their movement riding up his tank top. 

 

Abbacchio bites into Bruno’s collarbone, thrusting up just in time to hit his spot, just to go back to his shallow plunges.

 

Bruno cries out, balling up his fist to punch Leone in the chest. “You walk around packing just to give me shallow fuck. It’s a waste of a fucking dick.”

 

“A waste?” Abbacchio raised an eyebrow, stopping his movement and it drives Bruno crazy, so he snaps. 

 

“Did I stutter?” 

 

“You want more?”

 

“Deeper.” Bruno corrected. 

 

“Okay, I can do that.” Abbacchio pries Bruno’s legs from hugging around him. When Bruno puts his weight back on his feet, he almost sinks to the floor. Abbacchio grabs one of his wrist to pull him back up, spinning him around so Bruno’s back is press on his torso. “You want deeper?” Leone ghost through messy black hair that hung near Bruno’s ear. A hand slides down Bruno’s spine and when it meets to his lower back, Leone is applying pressure. “Down.”

 

Bruno resisted at first, knowing it would piss Abbacchio off, which it does, causing him to push harder. He bends over to feel himself get spread back open. Abbacchio reach to grab both of Bruno’s wrist to pull him back, forcing him to slam on Abbacchio’s cock.

 

“God damn,” Bruno sputters. His legs spread further apart, his head hanging as black fringes swaying in front of him. Abbacchio yanks at Bruno’s arms, pulling him back a few time before he’s thrusting his hips to meet with Bruno being yanked onto him. Bruno is hiccuping moans, damn near screaming everytime Leone pushes all his energy into each thrust.

 

His vision blurs for a second, his stomach tightening. His body was confused on if it’s drained or is it running on the intense rushes of ecstasy.  Abbacchio pants, “Are you close again?” 

 

“Leone..” 

 

“Coming?”

 

“I’m tired.” This time, Bruno knows he’s telling the truth. His vision going white now and then, his legs shaking and struggling to keep himself up. His pants becomes a wreck, his head hanging lower as his body is threatening him to pass out now. His knees finally gives out but Leone’s grip keeps him up. He gently letting both of them fall to the floor. Bruno’s left on his knees and his forehead resting on the carpet floor. Leone caresses the back of his thighs and through Bruno’s messy breathing, he’s able to get out, “I can’t.” 

 

“Yes, you can.” Leone pushes his way back in, Bruno shuttering, tears threatening to spill. The silver haired man wraps his hand around Bruno’s cock, squeezing at the base to make him hiss. Now, Leone is finally hitting his prostate each thrust spot on, not missing it each time. Each thrust sends an electric shock up his spine and straight to his arousal. Abbacchio flicking his wrist, pumping Bruno in time with each hit home, his legs spreading wider.

 

Abbacchio’s free hand rest on Bruno’s forehead, focusing him to sit up and placing his head to rest on his shoulder. He grinds his hips into Bruno’s plush ass, praising his boyfriend, pushing him to his second orgasm but Bruno was so out of it, he couldn’t keep up or control his own body.

 

“Leone, Leone,  _ fuckfuckfuck,  _ Leone!”

 

Bruno needed something, he needed a little push to get there and he didn’t know what it was. But with Abbacchio studying him so well for so many years, he reads him like a book. 

 

Moving his hand off his forehead, he’s scrapes blunt fingernails on his scalp, seconds before he’s balling his hand in a fist and yanking on the silk hair tightly.

 

“Aaa-aH!”

 

“There’s my good boy.” Abbacchio pants, thrusting faster, leaving him heaving. He becomes desperate, fucking into Bruno with his walls squeezing him. Bruno’s hands find Abbacchio’s thighs at his sides, digging his nails in, breaking skin.

 

Leone runs his thumb across Bruno’s tip, thrusting every single inch of his cock in him, and keeping his death grip on his hair. 

 

Bruno creates another beautiful arch in his back, his thigh twitching, rising up on his knees with Abbacchio following him. The carpet burning his knees, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, feeling the pulse in his throat. Leone blessed him with more praise. 

 

_ Good boy. So pretty for me. You’re almost there. _

 

“Come for me, Buccellati.”

 

And that was it.

 

That was his breaking point as he’s coming undone, hollering Leone’s name while white ribbons paint over Abbacchio’s fist. He’s jolting, crying out louder when Leone milks him, peppering away the tears leaking from the amount of stress he has put on his body. 

 

Worrying for his team, countless sleepless nights, always watching over everyone he cares so deeply for. 

 

Watching over his family. 

 

He can feel Abbacchio still going, chasing after his peak, but Bruno was fading out. 

 

There is no sound. His eyes wander around the room, the bright neon lights that shined in became a soft and clouded. He hears his name being called, someone holding him closer, embracing him. 

 

The sudden rush of warmth pooling in him allows his eyelids to fall completely shut, drifting to a place he hasn’t been in days.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

An annoying sound of someone running across the floor above him is what wakes him. Bruno squints at the morning light which made its way though due to the window blinds being shit. He shifts a little, wincing when he notice his body is sore and stiff. Once he realized the room was too quiet, he sits up in the bed fast, giving him whiplash. 

 

He noticed the room is empty, his team members nowhere to be found. He also noticed that this is not the same room they’ve checked into yesterday. 

 

Hearing the door click unlock, he stands on his feet, feeling a breeze not even two seconds later. He catch his lower half naked, his bralet being the other piece of clothing left on his body. The door opens and Bruno is grabbing the sheet to cover himself at the beltline. 

 

He let his guard drop once he sees it’s Abbacchio. He’s carrying a small brown bag with a drink carrier. His hair pulled back into a ponytail, his face freshly washed and untouched with makeup. It comes flooding back to him where he was and why he was in the nude. Abbacchio saw how Bruno’s eyebrow is raised slightly. 

 

“I got you dinner.”

 

“Dinner?!” Bruno spazzes, making Abbacchio cackle. 

 

“Lunch, you weren’t out that long. You got at least 12 hours in.” Bruno opens his mouth but Abbacchio already had an answer. “The boys and Trish are fine. They’ve been sitting in the room playing on the Dreamcast. If anything, you miss Mista and Giorno playing while they gave  Narancha  a control that wasn’t plugged in.”

 

Bruno bows his head, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He’s told to take a shower and is given his clothes. Bruno tried not to catch himself in the mirror, making him groan at the marks painted up him neck. Come out the bathroom, Abbacchio is sitting on the bed with a brush next to him and Bruno’s small brought lunch. 

 

He pats the spot in front of him and Bruno sat there, crossing his legs. Bruno started to drink away at his mocha coffee, humming when the first stroke of the brush scratched his scalp. Leone brushed through his hair, raking his fingers through to make sure all the knots are out. Once he’s finished, he snaps the bronze hair clips in Bruno’s bangs. 

 

He gets a long, very long lecture from Abbacchio. Telling him to stop doing everything on his own, sleep more, have more faith in his team. Abbacchio ends the lecture with a kiss and a “I love you” before they’re leaving the room to head back to the room with the others. 

 

Outside the room, anyone could hear them hollering about some video game but when they saw Bruno come in the room with Abbacchio, it falls silent fast. Mista snorts, Giovana gives a small smirk while still looking at the tv screen. Fugo sat in the corner minding his business and Trish reading her magazine, sitting on the bed. 

 

Narancha  tilts his head and stares at Bruno, studying him, then turns to Mista and says, “His back seems fine to me! I don’t know what ya'll mean by Abbacchio blowing it out!” 

 

The whole room cackles minus Bruno and Leone, who stood very close together in front of the door. Bruno tries not to react but his blush is obvious. 

 

“Mista! Explain!”  Narancha  wails. 

 

Mista chokes on his own spit and sits up straight. “ME?!”

 

“Yes, Mista,” Abbacchio crosses his arms over his chest. “Explain?”

 

“No! Don’t explain!” Bruno waves his hands, flustered at the entire situation. He knows he doesn't have to carry the whole team; but sometimes, in situations like this, he worries for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, I have never posted a JJBA fic before nor have I typed a legit smut scene in a long time. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~ 
> 
> Critiques are strongly welcomed as well( I usually have issues with present and past tense) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
